Foreign Affairs
by Ellenedwardforever
Summary: Edward and Bella pose as French immigrants. Really funny..... Eclipse spoilers... Read on....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

I sat next to Edward reading the French dictionary. If we were going to be convincing French immigrants, we needed to be able to speak French.

It was Emmett's brilliant idea to pose as French immigrants. So now I was sitting on a plane memorizing the French dictionary. Of course Edward had already read it 15 years previous; those vampire memories are very useful when it comes to memorizing.

I looked up to find Edward smiling down at me. "Are you ready to go to an American school, _Cherie_?" he asked in his French accent.

I smiled at him and said in my new accent, "_Et bein, oui, je crois_," _Well, yes, I think so._

Edward nodded approvingly, "Very good,"

The sun was coming up over the horizon and I saw my skin sparkle briefly before I snapped the shutter down. I had been a vampire for more than a month and learned that my powers were an invisible shield that protected me and resistant to human blood. The smell was okay, but any taste just revolted me.

Carlisle thought the shield was from my resistant to Jane's, Edward's, and Aro's powers. The blood resistance was because I couldn't stand it in my human life, much less in my immortal life too. So that made me perfectly safe from humans. This meant that I would be starting school tomorrow.

The plane jolted as we hit the runway. As soon as we stopped moving and the seatbelt lights went off I stood up and grabbed my bag from above. Edward, right behind me, followed me off the plane into the busy airport where the rest of the family waited for us.

"Bella! Edward!" Esme yelled, running to greet us. She stooped down and kissed me on my cheek. "How was the honey moon?"

"Very nice," I said thinking of the Eiffel Tower and French boutiques that we visited.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said, "Did you guys get some frenching done?" Rosalie slapped the back of his head sharply, and Edward looked livid.

"Bella, I have your whole outfit planned out for tomorrow," Alice was babbling while Carlisle was telling Edward about the new school and what to expect. I looked up at Edward and gave a reassuring smile.

_Yes!! First __chappy__ done!!! Tell me what you think!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

"Now… you… will… have… 8… periods… of …class… a… day…" the vice-principle of the school was telling me extra slowly to make sure I understood her. She didn't think I understood English so she also gestured hugely.

"Thank you _mademoiselle,_" I said to her after she had given Edward, and I a tour of the school.

"You're…. welcome…. Please… go…. to…. your…. next…. class…." She swung her arms wildly to the door at our left.

Edward said very quietly in my ear after we left the room, "You'd think she thought we were from another country or something,"

I laughed loudly and kissed him quickly on the lips. We sidled into the classroom and took the slip up to the teacher.

"Ah, yes. Class, we have two new students in our class. They came here all the way from France. Their names are Edward and Isabella." I grimaced at my full name. "Please welcome them graciously." Then he turned to us and said, "I'm Mr. Graney, I'll be your History teacher this year."

Edward said, "Thank you Meester Graney, we vill be no trouble," I nodded and turned to take my seat at a vacant desk next to another empty one which Edward filled. The hour passed in a blur and before I knew it I was walking down the hall with Edward.

We were posing as seniors and so that meant that the rest of the family couldn't come to school with us. Alice could have if she wanted to, but she and Jasper were moving to Northern Canada. At least Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I would be living in a beautiful old mansion that Esme was refinishing right outside of Devils Lake, North Dakota.

My thoughts were interrupted by a very tall gangly girl with long curly ash-blond hair. "Hello, my name is Emily. Your clothes are sooo pretty…. Are you really from France? Is that a wedding ring?!!!" she finally shouted.

"Yes, in France we get married vedy early." I said.

"So, are you married to the hunk?" she asked jabbing a finger in Edward's direction.

"_O__ui_," I said smiling. For some reason she reminded me of Jessica.

"That is sooo, like, amazing! My parents think that everyone should wait till they are, like, 50, or something to get married. Wait till they meet you, they'll like go all flippy on ya,"

"_Excusez moi,"_ I said turning to her and smiling, "I have to go to my next class,"

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch," she turned and skipped away to her next class.

"That was interesting," I said under my breath before entering our next class. Edward smiled and nodded.

The rest of the day consisted of us meeting new people who kept pestering us throughout the day, mostly about the ring on my left ring finger.

_That was a horrible chapter, sorry. The next one will be better, I promise!!! Please review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

I ran as though I would never run again. The trees flew by as I gave myself an extra push to catch up to Edward. My hair fanned out behind me, a deep mahogany flag. I felt refreshed; the new blood left my skin flushed and eyes light. Edward slowed down at the house.

He turned around and grabbed my hand. His scorching honey eyes bore into mine, his smell overpowered my senses. His face inched towards mine, his hands moving to my hair. Our lips met…. "Hey! None of that! Edward, oh writer of the rules of Public Display of Affection, please no PDA!" Emmett's booming voice reached us before he did.

Edward growled and pulled away. I scowled, why did they have to choose this weekend to visit? "Emmett, we were a little busy…" I called to him.

He grinned hugely and said in a supposed stern voice, "Don't make me ground you young lady,"

"Emmett, _Shut-up!!!!_" Edward shouted. His eyes were blazing, and his fists were clenched. I guessed that Emmett was thinking something inappropriate, so I glared at him too.

"Fine, carry on…" he walked away elated.

"Now, where were we..." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think we were going to do this," and I covered his lips with mine.

I slumped into the front seat with Edward. School, again. It was really fun when you could swear under your breath in French and not get taught, but other than that, it was really repetitive.

The car slid into a parking spot next to a shiny new Mercedes that I didn't recognize. I quickly found out who it was. A tall, muscular, brown-haired boy stood in the middle of the parking lot surrounded by girls. He said something and the group started laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

I walked next to Edward, holding his hand close, and whispered, "Who is he?"

"He just transferred here from Fargo, North Dakota. He thinks he's pretty top notch. He was the star quarter back for his team in Fargo. He's already gotten his week full of dates with all the rich and popular girls. He's going for you next; you should have heard his thoughts when he saw you. I do have to admit, you look stunning today," he said gesturing at my tight flare jeans and long-sleeved blue silk shirt that was rather low cut.

I shook my head. Being a vampire, I still wasn't that good looking. My hair was really nice, about 3 inches longer that my other cut, and deeper in color. My face looked like it was meant to be together, but wasn't altogether pretty. Edward disagreed vehemently, saying that I was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"Shall we go to class _Monsieur?" _ I said loudly, grabbing his hand when I saw pretty boy across the hall.

**Edward's POV**

"Shall we go to class _Monsieur?"_ Bella said rather noisily. I nodded but stopped short when I heard his thoughts, _Ohm... French. Sexy. I wonder if those two are dating. She is hot! Look at that Ass!_

His thoughts were coming out quickly and getting more vulgar by the second. I twisted around and saw that his eyes were indeed on Bella's buttocks. I growled in the back of my throat, restraining my other nature, the nature that told me to go over there and…..

"Edward?" my angel's voice broke into my reverie. I looked down into her exquisite curious face and shook my head. I would tell her later. I just needed to get out of that stupid child's mind.

I pulled Bella next to me and brought her to our next class. She looked up and quizzical look on her features. "That damn quarterback is getting on my nerves," I whispered very fast in French.

She looked murderous as the boy walked in. I saw her small smile when she put a small shield right in front of his seat. He was walking in a lazy gate, smiling at the girls, then…

"Ah…OMP!" he fell over. That barrier does come in handy. I looked over at Bella who was innocently shaking with laughter.

_Hee__…__hee__…. HA! That was a funny ending. Please review, thanks for all previous reviews. I now have to go play piano then babysit until one in the morning…. Ugh! _

_Thanks!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

Okay, so being a vampire has its perks and cons. I now smell very good and have some looks, which means that all the boys are following me. I seriously dart into the girl's room every time a see one of my fan club coming towards me. I'm too nice; I can't just tell them to stay the hell away.

"Hello, Bella. Um… I was wondering if you might like to come with me to the movies…." I looked up and saw Colin. He had been following me around lately. He was a nice guy, but really annoying.

"Colin, I haff told you before zat I am with Edward, I love him vedy much," I said looking at him with blazing eyes. "Please restrain from asking zat again, _monsieur," _I turned on my heel and walked to where Edward was standing fuming.

"You're too nice Bella," he said. "What am I supposed to do, slap him?"

Edward smiled slowly and said, "That's a possibility."

"I could never slap anyone, or punch or kick them," I said glaring at Edward.

"You had no problem with Jacob,"

"That was because he kissed me,"

"Ah, yes, but that still proves you are capable of violence towards others." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I saw pretty boy coming into study hall and groaned under my breath. "What's his name anyways?" I asked.

"Josh Connors," Edward spat.

"What's he thinking now?"

"That you are utterly the hottest girl with the best..." he left off embarrassed and angry.

"Best what?""Jugs and ass," Edward said literally shaking.

"He's looking at… What! That little shield yesterday is nothing compared to what I'm going to do now," I growled.

"Bella, he's not worth it, though I do wish he'd stop shouting his thoughts about you, they're very graphic," he said wrinkling his nose. **(Use your imaginations about what he's thinking…) **

I sat down on Edward's lap. He rubbed my back soothingly while I struggled to keep from hissing, though I did say quite a few colorful French words. Then an idea hit me, "Edward what if I make him really jealous," I said a slow smile lighting my features.

"Jealous how?" he asked cautiously.

"By kissing and showing PDA every second we can when he's around."

"No, absolutely not. I hate him too, but not that much. I don't mind kissing you and holding hands, but making lustful movements when a person is watching is not my cup of tea."

I pouted and tried to figure out another way to make him be sorry he ever lived.

Edward started smiling a hugely. "What is it…?"

"This is not my normal thinking here, it's complete jealously taking over now." I eyed him warily.

"Just listen, you lead him on by being all nice and sweet one week so he gets all comfortable, then the next week treat him like a pariah, freaking out on him every time he makes a move,"

"Okay," I smiled deviously.

"Of course, no intimate touching or kissing, just leading words and gestures," he said refining the plan.

"Edward, I would never…"

"I know, just checking."

"So when do I start?" I asked.

"Today,"

_Diabolical cliffy, sorry!!! I will try to write another chapter today! I have to go to a Speech meet tomorrow, so I won't be able to update. Thanks!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**I walked into lunch with Edward by my side. I stepped into line behind Josh, who turned around and smiled at me, his eyes raking over my body. I gave him a small smile and turned around to talk to Edward, purposely shaking my hips more than necessary.

"Has he taken the bait yet?" I asked in French to Edward.

"Unfortunately," he said wincing at Josh's thoughts.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I could stop n…" I cut off when I felt a heavy warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, um, madamelloise..." Josh tried to say _Mademoiselle, _but failed miserably.

"Your French is charming _monsieur,"_ I said turning on the full force of my eyes.

"Thanks, um, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me at lunch," he said looking a little dazed.

"Oui! That would be amazing! Of course Edward could come too," I said cocking my head to the side so my shining hair rippled over my shoulder.

"Sure," he said looking disappointed.

"Edward, this charming boy asked us to sit with him at lunch," I said turning to him and rolling my eyes before putting back the phony smile.

Josh tried to keep my attention but I kept interrupting him to talk, in French, to Edward.

"The idiot thinks he's so handsome," I said to Edward after Josh started talking about how many touchdowns he made last semester.

"Well, he's getting jealous now, oh you should hear his thoughts about me," Edward said smiling. "Start laughing loudly, he just thought _I bet she thinks he's funny too,"_

I laughed daintily and loudly, my new bell like laughter ringing through the air. About eight of my admirers looked up.

"Um, Bella what do you want?" he said looking sullen.

"Oh, I'll have an apple and a ham sandwich," I said to the bored lunch lady.

I paid for my lunch and went to sit by Josh. Edward was close behind.

The whole lunch time was filled with Josh sulking in his seat while Edward and I made fun of him in French.

When lunch was almost over I turned to Josh and said, "Thank you for inviting us to your table," I smiled and batted my eyelashes.

"Uh…" was all he could say.

I turned and walked away.

"And you said I was horrible at dazing people," Edward said looking smug.

_Yea!!! _

_Okay, yesterday I had to get up at 4:10 am. I didn't get home till 7:00. That was a long speech meet. Oh, well. _

_Please review. Thanks for all previous reviews!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!_

**Bella's POV**

Sitting with Josh at lunch gave him courage to sit by me everywhere for the rest of the day. I would smile and talk pleasantly with him, of course turning and bashing him to Edward in French.

The next day I walked into first hour Calculus and sat down at a desk next to Edward. Josh walked in and gave me a huge phony smile. He winked at a couple of girls going gaga. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He looked taken aback, but still walked toward me. "Hey," he said, his eyes going straight to my cleavage.

I heard Edward growl deeply in his throat next to me. "_Bo__njuer, monsieur," _I said sourly. I turned away from him, flipping my hair across his face.

Surprisingly he caught a chunk and lifted it to his nose, "Oh, you smell wonderful," he said his eyes glinting.

I stood up and started yelling, "Ow. Dare. You! The nerve of you Americans! I vill report you! If you ever do zat again _monsieur,_ I vill slap you! You filthy _ecumer!_"

I was going to keep going but Mr. Wrene stopped me, "Ms. Cullen, is there a problem?"

"Yes! _Monsieur _Connors smelled my hair without permission! He also pulled some of my hair out!" I said adding the last bit for theatrical purposes.

"Is that so bad?" Mr. Wrene asked confused.

"Bad? Bad?! Et is orrible! In France, ladies are treated with respect! Men are not allowed to touch our locks! I am appalled, _Monsieur _Wrene, that you don't suspend him!" With that I broke down. I slumped into my desk and let the fake sobs wrack my body.

"Et is okay, _Cherie, _I vill not let zat _ecumer _touch you again," I heard Edward saying. Then he turned to Mr. Wrene and yelled into his face, "Vat are you going to do about zis?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I will report this to the principle. We are very sorry sweetie, that it upset you so much. That was very disrespectful of him." He sputtered. Then he ran up to his desk and grabbed the bright yellow referral slip. He scribbled some words down then said, "Mr. Connors, get up here and take this to the principle.""I smelled her hair! I didn't do anything wrong!" he shouted.

"Look at how distraught she is! You hurt her feelings, young man, in a disrespectful way. You will take this to Mrs. Whinter now!"

I let out another wail of sobs. And Edward glared at Josh until he grabbed the slip and stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

"Get back in here! That's another detention! You will not harm school property in your rage!" he grabbed another slip and then pinched Josh's ear and towed him out the door.

"Suddenly he's my favorite teacher," I whispered to Edward.

For the rest of the day Josh was shunned and gossiped about.

_HA!!!! That ecumber! If anyone can figure out what that means, I'll let them decide what to do next to poor wittle Joshy. (Of course I already know what it is…) Please include the definition and your idea in your review. Thanks!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

We have a winner!!! _Ecumer_ means scum!!! Congrats to Angelofbeautifuldarksorrow! This is all her idea….

**Bella's POV**

I was excited for today. Josh would be so mad at me, and that was why I wanted to get back to school. I bounced next to Edward on the Volvo seat.

"Love, you need to learn to be patient." Edward said grinning at me.

"Sorry, I just want to hear his thoughts,"

"You won't if I won't translate for you,"

"You wouldn't," I said glaring at him with onyx black eyes.

"We need to get hunting soon," he said tracing a finger underneath my eyes. I was happy, days in which I was thirsty, my eyes were black, and that meant that I didn't have to wear the pesky green tinted contacts. In a newborn's first year their eyes were always brilliant ruby, unless thirsty.

We pulled up in front of the school. Josh was leaning next to his car, his eyes glinting.

"What the hell were you doing yesterday?" he yelled at me.

"How dare you…" Edward started.

"Sorry, _Monsieur,_ I didn't mean to get you in trouble," I said looking up at him with wide eyes.

"The hell you didn't! Damn't Bella, I got two detentions!" Josh yelled. Unfortunately for him, Mrs. Whinter was walking past at that exact moment.

"Mr. Connors! I am appalled that you would start battering Ms. Cullen the day after your suspension! You will be doing an extra hour of detention! If I ever hear you saying those vulgar words again, I will call your parents!" she yelled, "Have…. a….. nice….. day……" she said slowly to me.

I smiled faintly and gave a wave.

"I will get you back," Josh whispered in my ear.

"I vill like to see you try," I said glaring at him, not caring if my vampire features were showing.

He shrank back and walked toward the school. I followed after with Edward. I was pondering about how I would get back on his good side, only to backslap him again. That occupied first and second period. By the time lunch came around, I had a plan. When Josh would try to get back at me, I would humiliate him further.

I sat at his lunch table again. "I am truly sorry, _monsieur, _I didn't mean to get you in trouble," I said placing my hand over my heart.

"Don't even try to redeem yourself," he snarled. I could see him softening. "How about I help you with your History homework?" he asked.

"Zat would be wonderful! I don't know vedy much about zis American history,"

So in the next class he indeed helped me, but he gave me all the wrong answers. When Mr. Graney came around to check answers, he looked at mine and said, "Sweetie, you have all these wrong,"

"Zat is impossible! Mr. Connors helped me! He even showed me where he gets all his answers! From zat notebook in your desk drawer, he told me zat he checked zem with zat answer key. They have to right if they are from your personal answer key, right?" I said looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"What!? You gave her the wrong answers?" he snarled at Josh, "Let me see your notebook!" Josh handed it to him seething. "These are the word by word copy of my answer key! So you tricked her into believing that you were helping her? While you were cheating off of my key? That is the last straw!" He ran up to his phone and starting punching the numbers.

"Mrs. Whinter, I am coming to your office…. Yes … Guess who? You're right Mr. Connors will be coming also…. Thank you… yes, please call his parents for me… yes… get that slip for all day detention…. excellent!" Mr. Graney slammed down the phone and yelled, "Josh! With me, come on…" and then they marched out.

"Oops…." I whispered to Edward.

_Ha! That serves him right! Okay, so I might not update tomorrow or Thursday. I have to play piano for Sons of Norway and have a Jr. High speech meet. So read up…. _

_Thanks to angetofbeautifuldarksorrow for the excellent idea of Josh getting back at Bella._

_Thank you to all previous reviews!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

Okay, so since yesterday was my sweet day, today I get to go all out with evil.

We pulled up into the parking lot. I didn't see Josh's car so I knew I'd have a little time to prepare my act. I finally figured out a way. I must have had a devious look on my face because Edward said, "Bella, why are you smiling?"

"You'll find out," I said.

"Do I want to?"

"Oh, yes…." I said broadening my grin.

I turned around when I saw Josh's shiny Mercedes squeal into the parking lot.

"Shit!" I said turning and walking quickly to the school.

"CULLEN!" Josh bellowed.

"Shit, hell shit!" I whispered. My plan wouldn't work unless we were in an exact spot.

Edward raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to the swearing Bella. I didn't blame him, but I really needed to hurry up.

Josh was practically sprinting to catch up. I quickened my pace. Edward followed closely. "Edward, go away!" I hissed. He walked away confused.

Finally I skidded to a halt in front of Mrs. Whinter's door and leaned casually up against it. Josh wheeled around the corner furious. "Cullen, what were you thinking? I was cheating, so what? I was getting back, so what? You're such a tattle tale! You'd better watch your back little missy because I will get you back…" During this entire speech he had been backing me into the corner.

I quickly spun out and said, "Sorry Josh, I redy didn't mean to, how about we walk and talk about zis?"I said, unleashing the full power of my eyes on him.

"Ssurre…" he said.

I started pulling him with me, chatting all along. I still had my eyes wide open and hypnotizing. In his wobbly state it was very easy to slip my leg between his ankles and fall over pulling him on top of me.

That was when all hell broke loose. I started screeching and cursing in French. Mrs. Whinter ran out of her office and added to the noise.

I started dry sobbing and said, "_Cherie_he tried to rape me! I can't breathe, he is crushing me! HELP!" this worked out perfectly because in the recent fall, his head somehow ended up in between my boobs.

"MR. CONNORS!!!" she screeched pulling him off of me. He wobbled and smiled drunkenly. He had accidently hit his head on my arm, which was very hard, and gotten knocked loopy.

"Drunk too! This means suspension!!" she cried dragging him off to her office.

"Well done," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist, "And an concussion too,"

_Well, that was horrible writing on my part sorry! Just look behind the writing and find the brilliant part beneath. Being stuck in a room with very happy old __Norwedgians__ made my sense of humor go out the window….._

_Please review!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

For a few glorious weeks Josh was out of school. I was free to be the real Bella and that was amazing. Edward made up for the lost days when we got home from school…. every day.

So when I drove into the parking lot and saw the all too familiar shiny Mercedes, my heart sank. Not only was he back at school, but Edward was also gone today, hunting with Emmett.

I sighed and got out of the car. I slammed the door a little too hard and left a dent in the top and where my hand was. "Oops…" I said examining the damage. I'd have to have Rosalie look at it.

"Hello Bella," said a sneering Josh.

"Ello," I said smiling.

"It's really great to be back here. I missed you guys," he said still smiling.

Warning bells went off in my head. He missed us? There was something up…

"So, where's Edward," Josh asked looking at me.

"Erm, he's in France with his brother," I said looking at my Armani shoes that Alice forced me into.

"Really? How come you didn't go with him?" Still too friendly.

"I went shopping with my sister instead," I said.

"Who's your sister?"

"I haff two actually, Rosalie and Alice," I said wary. He looked too interested and still was smiling. "Oh! Would you look at ze time! I vill be late for class…"

"Let's go,"

He walked next to me and kept up the small talk. I wondered what he was up to.

When I drove home from school I still wondered.

At 3:00 in the morning I heard something outside. I ran to the window and saw Josh and a couple of buddies, with toilet paper. I finally figured it out, he wasn't trying to be nice, he was trying to distract me and get me to trust him again so I wouldn't freak out on him so much.

Oh buddy, you made a big mistake.

I got dressed in skin tight black cloths. I snuck down the stairs and out the door.

I was behind the big poplar in the back when I heard their voices from the car. "Okay, we'll paper the house than leave. I take the back, you take the front." "Okay Josh," "Yeah, dude, awesome,"

Then I heard Colin's voice, "Can't we sneak in the house and watch her sleep, I've always wanted to see if she is a talker or a drooler," I shuddered and tried not the laugh. "You idiot! Hell no! What if her hubby's back? He'd pulverize us if he found out! You're supposed to be a nerd, why aren't you smart!" I heard a loud smack then an, "OWEY! That was my head!"

The car doors slammed and I heard the crunching footsteps. I decided to make my move. I crept to the front. I stood still, watching. When the boy was about to throw the paper roll I made my move.

I ran vampire speed behind them and whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I was you!"

The chubby boy screamed and dropped the roll.

"What is it?! You're going to wake them up ya idiot!"

"Ddiid yyyouuu ggguyss hhear that?" he stuttered.

"Hear what?" Josh asked irritated.

"That vvvoice!"

"I didn't hear anything,"

"Oookay, mmmaybee I jjjust wass hearrring things…"

The really tall boy in the corner was about to raise his roll, this time I screeched for all the hear, in a shrill high voice, "Idiots! Leave!!!"

They all fell over, yelled, got back up, and ran for the car. I heard the doors slam and the car screech away from the curb.

_Okay, tomorrow I have a Speech meet again. I'll try to update, but no __guarenties_

_Please review!!! Thankyou…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

The next day at school, Josh and the rest of his group were shaking and pale with dark circles underneath their eyes.

At every loud sound they'd jump. In science, Carrie Boterns dropped and shattered a test tube, and Josh jumped three feet in the air and screamed like a girl.

In History, Colin came up to me and said, very solemnly, "Bella, I'd like you to know that your house is haunted. You are free to stay the night at my house if you're scared….."

"Ha! You are so funny, _monsieur_," I said giving a fake laugh.

"No, I'm dead serious, there's a ghost there," he said a beaded line of sweat breaking out on his shiny forehead.

"How do you know zhat ze house is haunted?"

"I was there last night and I heard first a low, whispered voice, and then a high-pitched screech! It was freaky Bella,"

"Why were you at my house!" I yelled.

"Josh wanted to TP the house…. And I was going to help…." He started.

"What! You tried to TP my house? What is TP-ing?" I asked then, knowing it was an American tradition.

"Umm…" he started pulling the collar of his shirt back and fanning his neck, "It means you take toilet paper and kinda… cover people's houses with it,"

"You idiot! Why in ze hell would you want to turn someonez house into a stinkin' bathroom?" I yell-whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, my darling," he said then lunged at me, lips puckered.

Unfortunately for him, I moved a half-step to the right and he flew right by….. into the glass cabinet.

CRASH…tinkle….tinkle. Oops…

"Ow…" moaned a feeble voice amongst the glass.

Mr. Graney rushed over and said, "What happened?"

"I tried to kiss my beloved and aimed wrong…" said the faint voice.

"Mr. Humberg, please get up," the teacher yelled into the cabinet.

Colin staggered out of the pile of wood and glass and fell down unconscious at my feet. He had a small cut on his lip, and a rather deep cut on his eyebrow. He also had a big lump on the back of his head from where the beam fell down.

I nudged him with the tip of my shoe and wrinkled my nose.

"Ms. Cullen, have you been leading this poor disillusioned boy on?"

"NO! I haff not! He's been following me; he even came to my house last night with Josh Connors,"

"Really…." Mr. Graney scratched his bald spot thoughtfully.

I had an idea in the hallway when I saw Josh walking toward me. "Idiots! Leave!!" I screeched in the same voice, careful not to move my lips that much.

Josh screamed like a girl and ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the ladies room. The last I saw of him was Mrs. Whinter dragging him into her office.

_Okay, I got back early from the Speech meet!!! Yea!! Thanks for all reviews and please review some more, the last two __chappys__ got 40 and 52….._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Edward's POV**

I drummed my fingers nervously on the dash. I'd left Bella alone for two days; God knows how much trouble she could have gotten into in that amount of time. At least Josh was out of school still….

"Dude, settle down," Emmett said smacking my hand away from the dash of his Jeep, where my fingers had been leaving dents.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He shrugged indifferently.

I looked out the window. I could see the huge lake and knew that we were close to home.

Bella was sitting in the window seat. Her long hair spilled onto the pages of the book she was reading. She looked like an angel.

I ran through the door and took her in my arms. I pressed my lips eagerly to hers. She sighed into my mouth, that wonderful scent coating my tongue.

"I'm home!" Emmett yelled at the top of him lungs.

Regretfully, I pulled away. She smiled at me. Her smile was a little too smug; I knew she had done something while I was away.

**Bella's POV**

I led Edward up to our room.

"What did you do?" he sounded exhausted.

"Well…" I told him everything. Surprisingly he wasn't mad; in fact he laughed a lot.

"So you had fun while I was away," he said tracing the circles underneath my eyes, "It looks you need to hunt,"

I wrinkled my nose, I hated hunting.

"I'll have Alice take you tomorrow," he said putting an end to the subject.

**Edward's POV (the next day)**

I drove up to the school, the passenger seat empty. Bella needed to hunt, but that didn't stop me from missing her.

Josh was staring at me as I walked into the school. I heard his thoughts, _There goes Edward, but where is Bella? I wonder if the ghost… NO! Don't be an idiot…_, I tried not to laugh. He was reliving the scene in his head. It was funnier than when Bella told it.

I suddenly heard a new, annoying voice. _He is soo dreamy! I wonder if he and Bella are fighting… they haven't been seen together for a while…_

I rolled my eyes. It was a Jessica Stanley moment all over again. I walked on until I felt a big warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a rather homely girl towering over me. When she spoke I felt a chill go through me, it was the same as the voice in my head, "Hello, my name's Bridgette," she flipped a rather greasy lock of hair over her shoulder, "You're in my history class…" she smiled showing crooked, chipped, and stained orange teeth.

I resisted the urge to shudder. I looked at her hand on my shoulder, it had nails that were really long and that had dirt and grime underneath. "Ah…" I said sounding choked. I tried not to breath, her stench was overbearing. She was worse than that mongrel Jacob.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted help on your homework," she said batting her eyelashes at me; _he doesn't know that I'm failing all my classes… _I heard her think.

"Thank you, but I'm doing razzer well on my own," I tried to smile but found I couldn't.

"But then you could tutor me!" she shrieked sounding excited. "I'm pretty much failing everything right now…"

"_Mademoiselle, _that's a vedy charming offer, but I can't, I haff to clean the house with Bella after school," I improvised. It was very lame story, but she seemed to swallow it.

"Yeah, where is she?"

Just then the bell rang. "Oh, dear, look at ze time. We'll have to chat later," I turned and jogged toward the school. She stood after me, looking dazed and smiling.

_OH! Edward is getting hit on!! HE HE HE!! So I'm rather disappointed in you guys, I barely got ten reviews last chapter, am I that bad of an author? Or are you guys falling behind? Please review, I'm lonely…. _

_Funny story, I wrote this last night, but forgot to post it... sorry._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

I felt very refreshed. I ran back to the house to find Edward washing clothes.

"What are you doing?" I said, "Why is your hair all wet?"

"I feel rather contaminated," he said, his face paler than usual, "There's a girl named Bridgette, and after Calculus she hugged me and told me she'd see me tomorrow."

"Oh," I said trying not laugh and failing.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Nothing…" I said trying to stop the giggles. I hugged him. I pulled back quickly, "What is that smell?"

"Essence of Bridgette," he said grimly, "I've been trying to wash it off for hours,"

"Maybe bleach," I started.

"Bleach! You're brilliant!" he said kissing me on the head. He sprinted off into the kitchen, grabbed the bleach bottle, and ran upstairs to the shower.

Pretty soon the burning strong smell wafted downstairs. It smelled as though he'd poured the whole jug into the bathtub and was soaking in it.

He came downstairs ten minutes later, in fresh clothes, smelling like himself again.

The next day I pretty much had to drag Edward into the school. "You know what Bella, Jasper wants us to come visit him and Alice in Canada, why don't we go there for a few years…"

"Hah! No, you're coming to school. When Josh was stalking me, I didn't get to run off, nooo, you made me come to school,"

"Well at least he smells okay," he grumbled pulling himself out of the car.

"That's my good wittle boy," I said in a baby voice. He just glared at me.

"Quick, Bella, kiss me!" he said grabbing me.

"Okmm" I said as he pressed his lips to mine eagerly.

About a minute later he broke away, "She's gone…"

I glared at him.

"Come on, we'll be late for class," he said looking around.

In Calculus, Mr. Wrene was pairing up partners for the graphing calculator displays. "Okay, Bella and Ashley," he said, "Um… Edward and Bridgette, Colin and Brady," he kept on pointing out partners, completely oblivious to Edward's pale pleading features.

He was shaking as Bridgette yelled across the room, "Come on… Partner!"

"Bella, if I don't make it, you can have the Vanquish," he said his honey gold eyes very serious.

"Edward, don't be a baby," I said shooing him away. I watched him glide over to the lab table and sit, very reluctantly, next to the huge girl.

He leaned away from her the entire hour, his nose wrinkled.

I wouldn't touch him for the rest of the day. He smelt awful, the smell just clouded my senses. "You need to find a way to avoid her," I said after he tried to kiss me and wouldn't let him.

"I try, she's like a magnet and I'm the iron. I can't get away," he scratched his head, apparently lost for words.

"Maybe you could somehow be rude to her or something," I suggested.

"Tried that. She just thought she offended me and got all the more clingy."

"How about… never mind…I have nothing,"

"Exactly, so maybe we could, you know, move?" he asked hopefully.

"Nice try,"

_Okay, so if you have anything Bridgette riddance ideas, please let me know. I already have a couple ideas, but they're really lame. _

_Please review!!! Thanks for all the other reviews!!! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**I had no idea what to do for Edward. He seemed so helpless in this situation, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Bella, please think," he pleaded with me in our bedroom.

"Um…" I was trying hard, "HAH!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked overly excited.

"You do the exact same thing that I did to Josh," I said.

"No,"

"Okay, then our original plan two," I said smiling.

"The one with me and you giving PDA every chance we get?" he asked eyes widening.

"Yeah,"

"No, this must be original," he said shaking his head, "I got it! Okay, we all know she's a few fries short of a Happy Meal. So I talk in these big words mixed with French, and then I pretend she says the wrong thing to my question and get all offended,"

"Brilliant!"

**Edward's POV**

I walked leisurely into our class room and smiled at Bridgette. Her face lit up and her thoughts went insane: _He smiled at me! He's in love with me! I wonder if he'll want a big wedding or a small one…. I wonder when he'll tell Bella he's divorcing her…._

I sat down next to Bella and purposely acted cold towards her. She glared at me and turned around quickly, smacking her hair against my face.

I got up and sat down in the chair next to Bridgette. She started hyperventilating.

I whispered, "I am appalled by ze way Bella acts! She is so vulgar and hypocritical! I almost have committed masochism and sadism to escape her vicious tendencies! She is so odious and lurid! _Moi volonte en insense!_ I vill go insane!" I had caused her face to go blank. She was staring at me with her mouth open, eyes dazed. "So vhat do you think?"

"Huh?""Didn't you listen to me? You uncaring _ouvrier cordonnier!_"

With that I got up and walked back to Bella's vacant seat.

_Okay, so horrible chapter. I have been gone lately and will be gone again tomorrow! I am sorry!_

_Thanks for all the ideas! This one was a combo of all those great ideas into one. _

_Sorry if I got any of the French words wrong…. I am half asleep._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Edward's POV**

For the rest of the week, every time Bridgette saw me she'd burst into tears and run into the nearest bathroom. I actually felt really bad every time this happened, but on the other side, I really liked not smelling bad.

On Monday I was about to go outside when the clouds broke and the sun flashed through. So instead of going to school, I spent the day outside reading all Bella's favorite books.

I ran back inside quickly as I saw a beat up, old puke green van with brown doors pull up and creak to a halt.

"Edward!!" the owner cried waving her freakishly large hands in the air and smiling. She had tried to dress up, wearing a mini skirt that was three sizes too small and a low cut magenta top that was tight in all the wrong places.

"Hello Bridgette," I called from inside the house.

"When I saw you weren't in school, I thought you were probably sick. So I brought you some hot lemonade and chicken soup!" She squealed excitedly.

"That's very nice of you," I called.

"Isn't it though! Let me in so I can doctor you up!"

"Um… I have a very contagious disease," I improvised quickly running up the stairs and pulling on a pair of old gray sweat pants.

"Really, you do? You poor baby! What is it?"

"Acute Myringitis," is said pulling a random disease from my memory.

"HUH?" she yelled.

"Acute Myringitis, it's vhen your ear gets swollen and painful. It usually effuses fluid into the tissue of the tympanic membrane,"

"Okay, so when do you want your soup?" she said sounding frustrated.

"Vell, I don't vant you to contaminate me in my frail state, so just leave on the porch," I said, glad she couldn't see my face.

"Don't you want to eat it with me?" she said sounding hurt.

"Not unless you vant to get sick," I called.

"Well, where's Bella," she called, "If it's only you that's supposed to be sick, why isn't she in school?"

"She's the one that gave it to me," I said.

"How?"

"Vell, it's transmitted through the air, but I think I got it from…. You know," I said suggestion behind my words.

"EW!" I heard her scream. Then a crash as the tin container she had the soup in hit the porch and running footsteps were heard.

_HAH! Sorry for being sick… get it?! Oh, I'm in a happy mood today, so I might write two __chappys__ instead of one….._

_Thank you all __soooo__ much for the reviews!!!!! LOVE YOU!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**"You told her what?!" I growled under my breath.

"Well, I didn't want to have to Febreze the house, so I improvised," he said grinning.

I growled, "Great! So now I'm stuck here until I'm 'better'!" I made quotation marks around the better.

"Only for three days," he said innocently.

"Three days," she repeated.

"Well, it is supposed to sunny for the rest of the week…."

The next day, the news of our 'illnesses' had spread via Bridgette. There were over six of my admirers that had come to wish me well and bring all sorts of disgusting foods that they had made themselves. Edward had Bridgette and all the other girls hovering at the door with cookies and cocoa, wondering if he were well enough to come out on the porch and drink a cup with them.

I was about to go outside one day when Colin was there about to ring the bell.

"Hey Bella!" he said waving like an idiot.

"Hello," I said making my voice sound slow and tired.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have a plum?" he said thrusting out a basket of fresh picked plums.

"What? You vere vondering if I was plump?!" I said pretending not to be able to hear him.

"NO! I…I…"

"I can't hear you, all theze fluids in my ears make it hard to hear tings!" I yelled.

"Do you feel better?" he yelled.

"I feel a bit better," I sighed.

"I was wondering if you'd feel like taking a walk with me?"

"What? You vere vondering if I feel vanting you? No! Ew!" I shrieked.

"NO! Here, I'll write it down for you," he scribbled on his pad of paper, "Shoot, my pen is not working!"

"What? Your penis isn't walking?" I screeched as a couple of girls came to the door. The girls turned around and hurried away.

"NO!! I said my pen is not working on this paper!"

"Your penis iz working out on paper! EW!!" I finally screamed and ran into the house.

"Bella! NO! That's not what I said," he moaned.

I collapsed on the couch with Edward, shaking with laughter.

_HAH! He… he…. He… sorry if you took offense at this chapter, but it was __irristable__ idea! _

_Thanks for all the reviews!!! Please review again….._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!_

**Bella's POV**

This was our last day stuck in this huge house that had a constant cover of fans. I walked out on the porch and sat down in the porch swing. I closed my eyes and put up a shield around me so I wouldn't be able to hear all the ruckus that was going on inside.

Edward and Emmett were arguing over who was the better fighter. It was getting beyond ridiculous.

I opened my eyes again when I heard a:

"Hey! Bella! UGH!" and a sound of flesh hitting something solid.

I flew up and undid the barrier. Josh was laying there knocked out with a rapidly swelling eye and forehead.

"Oops…" I whispered tucking my hair behind my ears.

I hoisted him up onto my back and ran out to his car. I tucked him in the backseat and wrapped the traveling blanket around him. He moaned and moved over.

I climbed into the front of the car and started it. I reversed then drove to his house. I then sat him upright in the front seat and even put his seatbelt around him.

I patted him on the head and whispered, "Sorry, bucko," and then ran silently away.

Before I left the yard I heard a nasal voice say, "Josh, why are you home so early.. Ah! MY poor BABY! Joshykins! Wake up my baby bumkins! JOHN! Sweetie, our darling JO JO has gotten in a car crash!"

I laughed all the way home. Edward was waiting for me, eyebrows raised.

"Um…" then I explained the rest of it. He laughed when I quoted the mother.

"I leave you alone for five minutes…."

The next day at school, Bridgette threw herself at Edward and said, "Thank GOD you're alive!"

He pried her off, set her on a bench, took my hand, and walked away. I could hear her sobbing behind me.

All threw Calculus I could hear the whispers and could almost feel the pointing fingers.

When Edward chuckled I finally had enough. "What is it?"

"Well, Bridgette kind of made it sound like we were dying or something like that. Ashley's trying to figure out how we are still so alive and healthy."

"Oh,"

In study hall I had a group of girls swarm around me and demand how I was still alive.

"Oh, Bella! We thought you were a gonner!" sobbed one.

"Thank God! I am so, like, glad you are, like, still alive!" shrieked Ashley.

Emily yelled and said, "OMG! Bella and Edward are still, like, alive!" She embraced me and then said, "Well G2G, TTYL!"

When I finally fought my way back to Edward he said, "What does G2G, OMG, and TTYL mean?"

_Sorry! Horrible chapter! I just found out I have to get a brace for my back from __scholiosis__! UGH!!!!_

_Sorry again, just venting. _

_Thanks for all reviews and please review again!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

I walked into Calculus to see a very sore Josh surrounded by girls. They were rubbing his head and back, and doing the remainder of his homework for him. He groaned when I walked in and pathetically cleared his throat to say, "Bella, nice to s…"

I cut him off, "Shut your face Josh! You only haff two scratches and a set of bruises," I glared him down, "And zhat's because you tripped on my stairs bringing me cookies. I even had to drive you home,"

"But Josh," an artificial blonde said, "you said you tried to save a baby lamb from the cave and bears got to you,"

"Lambs?" I said trying not to laugh.

"No he didn't!" piped up a whiny voice from the back, "He said he went to Vegas on a mission from the president. Didn't you Joshycakes,"

"How original," I snorted.

He merely glared at me through the eye that wasn't swollen. I smiled back angelically and flounced away.

"He has very imaginative ideas," Edward murmured.

"I'm surprised that those girls swallowed those stories." I said shaking my head, "I know that they're not the brightest bulbsin the tanning bed, **(Quote from Juno!),** but still!"

"Alright class! Sit down and HUSH!" Mr. Wrene finally shouted. The room went still, "Now as I was saying, go get into your groups now,"

After second hour a massive boy, bigger than Bridgette, tapped me on the shoulder. He was wearing Goth clothing and had a spike necklace and bracelet on. His hair was a greasy black, like ink.

"Bella," his voice obviously had gotten left behind in his growth since it was still high pitched and squeaky.

"Yes, _Monsieur?"_

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my yearly Satanates party,"

"Umm, what are ze Satanates?"

"My group of followers. We praise The Almighty Satan!" then he did these weird movements with his hands and solemnly bowed.

"Um, a very _enchante_ offer, but I don't know if I can," I said turning and trying to walk into the girl's room.

"NO! Satan told me that you'd be the ONE! My one true mate! He came to me in my dreams and said in my ear, 'The one who lusts after Edward Cullen will be yours. Claim her and make her your own!' Ms. Edward Cullen, you will soon be Mrs. Marian Thompson!"

"Excuse me? Your name iz Marian Thompson?"

"Yes, but not to Satan! He gave me a special name! It is Mahtamunths! Meaning mighty protector! I am also known as God of Flesh or the Seducer of Wraiths! I am a violent or needy spirit that resides in Satan's kingdom until proven satisfactory!" He shouted.

Just then the bell rang. I sprinted off to class. The whole time I was thinking 'The one who lusts after Edward Cullen will be yours.' How was I going to get out of this? Then it hit me.

Bridgette.

_Hah! Oh! The humor on __Okay__ to find Marian's name I had to go to Goth names… Oh! It was funny! Try it sometime! My name means Ella Mare Goddess of the moon. I am cold but bring light to the night. Hah! Oh that's rich…._

_Okay, um I just found out one of my mom's friends were reading my stories. Ah!!! I wrote some teenage mushy parts in there! Like the paper/pen from the second to last chappy!!! Eek! Okay done freaking out….. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was sooo busy! See ya!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

**Bella's POV**

"He said what?" Edward said warily rubbing his forehead.

" 'The one who lusts after Edward Cullen will be yours.' So I thought of an idea! Okay, you know how we've been trying to get rid of Bridgette?"

"How could I not," he muttered.

"So," I said forging ahead as though he hadn't said anything, "We'll get him and Bridgette together. You get rid of Bridgette, I get rid of Marian."

"You didn't say his name was Marian," Edward said grinning.

Just then there was a banging at the front door and a squeaky, high voice was saying, "Come to me! My Love! My bride must be with me! Satan! Help me get to her!"

I stared at Edward opened mouthed. Just then the front door crashed to the floor. His heavy boots clunked and his chains rattled as he ran up the stairs toward our bedroom.

"Mahtamunths!" Edward yelled in a deep raspy voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master tell me what to do! I am in the search of my bride!"

"She is not here! The one who lusts after Edward Cullen isn't his wife you imbecile! She is his stalker; she is the one for you! Quickly find her, or else suffer my wraith!"

"Yes My Lord! I will follow your orders! Thank you Oh Almighty!" then the clunking of his boots started again as he ran. The starting sound of an engine sliced through the silent night air and the tires squealed away.

"That was close," Edward whispered.

"That was brilliant! If you hadn't done that he probably would have tried to drag me away to the hiding place of the Satanates,'

"And I probably would have bashed in his skull," Edward concluded.

The next day both Bridgette and Marian were gone. They were gone for the next three days also. When they came back they were both dressed in black. Marian in his usual attire, but for Bridgette, it was really weird. She even dyed her hair black. Her nails were fake, long and pointed. She spoke now in hushed tones, no longer her usual girly pitch.

When she greeted me she said, "Bella, how nice to see you. Satan is my protector now. He's finally shown himself to me. I am one with him. The Almighty has invited me to him. I have seen the light. Please join us Bella," she said then made that weird symbol with her hands and bowed.

Marian came up behind her and snaked his arms around her and said, "So, Bella, you've met my wife,"

I let my mouth fall open into an O. His WIFE?! He was seriously out of it. He had married her because 'Satan said to'.

"I am sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer to marriage from before Bella. I am sure you'll be able to survive the intense sorrow that follows." With that he turned and walked away arm in arm with Bridgette.

I couldn't believe he had thought that I wanted to marry him. Heck I was already married to Edward! Jeesh….

_OMG!!!! Okay that was a weird sketchy chapter, but it was necessary. See ya!!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!_

**Bella's POV**

The end of the school year was coming up quickly. We only had a month left before we would graduate again. I was insane for thinking this, but I was going to miss this tiny little town and the weirdo's in it.

"Okay, so I was all like 'Mom I'm not going to wear that outfit!' and she was all like 'Oh yes you are young lady!' and I was like 'NO!' and she was like 'YES!'" Emily's voice pulled me from my day dreaming. I looked up at her sleepily.

"No way!" Ashley said from behind us.

"OMG! Yes!" Emily shrieked.

They walked away chatting in text message lingo. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward who looked horror struck.

"You should have seen the outfit her mom wanted her to wear," he muttered in my ear, "Alice would have killed that woman,"

"Really," I could care less about fashion. What I was wanting was to hunt. My throat was constantly burning and my stomach churning.

"Don't worry," Edward said tracing below my eyes, "I'll take you tonight."

After school I pretty much sprinted to the car, thirsting to hunt. Edward raced home. We made it in record time.

I ran into the surrounding woods and saw my prey. A lone small doe was standing in the open clearing. She was wounded in the leg and her blood was calling to me. I ran forward to put her out of her misery.

I crawled next to Edward on the bed that night with Jane Austin's classics in my hands. Edward gently removed the book from my hands and greedily covered his mouth to mine. My breathing increased and I leaned into him.

The next thing I knew the glass window was shattering and a huge dark shape came into the room.

"Jacob!?" I screeched.

"Hi Bella," he sneered. His time alone for these months with Sam had left him heartless and bitter.

Next to him the rest of the werewolves piled in through the window. There were more than before. A new huge caramel colored one was standing next to Jake.

Jake's smile turned into a horrifying grimace as he shifted into his wolf form. His clothes snapped apart and his body erupted with fur. His eyes were no longer a warm black; they were cold, frozen black ice.

Edward sank down on his haunches next to me, his mouth curling back to show shiny bared teeth. As a reflex action, I did the same.

Jacob and his group were prowling around us, encircling us so we wouldn't be able to move. They were all growling in the back of their throats, ever so often drooling.

Edward suddenly lurched at Sam and pinned him to the ground ripping at his eyes, trying to blind him. Embry jumped on top of Edward and ripped at the skin on Edward's back.

I didn't know what happened next since Quil jumped onto me from behind. I felt the sharp pain of sharp incisors digging into my back. I smelled the pungent stench of the werewolves and I knew that they weren't my friends anymore, they were enemies. I had to protect Edward.

Instinct took over. It was all a blur of pure adrenaline and anger. The venom was pooling in my mouth. I sank my teeth into someone's furry shoulder and let go of all that venom. I heard a high whining and smelled their blood, openly spilled.

Part of me wished Esme and Carlisle were here to help us fight, but the other half wanted them to be away and safe.

I heard ripping and keening sounds, but I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was a killing machine. All my thoughts were 'I must save Edward'. That was my battle chant. That was what kept me going.

I suddenly birthed a huge pain, I felt disconnected, and I heard my high scream. I rolled away into blackness.

"Bella, oh no! Please come back!" a heavenly voice was saying. I felt cradled in soft, but yet still hard arms. I smelled a beautiful clean scent. I knew that I had died, but it was a joyous feeling.

"Calm down Edward, she'll pull herself together. They didn't get a chance to burn her, so she's fine. Look at your leg, I mean it was all the way across the room when I came in, and now it's back together," Emmett's voice was saying.

Wait – Emmett. I couldn't be dead if he was here.

I opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I looked down and saw my head was lying next to the rest of my body, the rest still in pieces also. I tried to scream and move but couldn't. My vocal cords were in my neck which was still 3 centimeters away.

"It's okay Bella," Edward said trying to put the pieces closer together so they'd be able to reconnect.

I had wait 6 hours before my body was finally reformed. When that time came I demanded Edward to explain to me what happened.

"Well, after you were torn apart by Quil and Jacob, Emmett and Rose came and helped me finish them off. You took care of Embry and Sam; they were in pretty bad shape by the time you were done with them. Anyways, they pulled Jake and Quil off and, well you can guess the rest. So they are all locked in the basement with Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Esme watching them."

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure Carlisle will think of something,"

Emmett went downstairs to relieve Carlisle so he could come and talk with us.

"We are going to make another treaty with them. They can't overpower us, they know that now. We'll say that if they ever do try to attack us again, we won't hesitate to kill them," Carlisle said.

The deal was made. The wolves were shipped back to La Push and I was free.

The next month was very uneventful. It went fast, though. One minute I was doing Semesters and then I was walking up to the podium in an ugly shapeless graduation gown. Finally we were packing our bags. I turned back to the huge house and blew it a kiss. I would miss Devil's Lake and the people, but Edward was taking me on a cruise to Alaska…. on his private yacht.

"_Moi amour vous Monsieur Edward,"_ I whispered into Edward's chest looking into the sunset.

"I love you too, _Mademoiselle Bella,"_ he whispered back.

_Ah, the last chapter! Sorry for ending __kinda__ quick like this, but the time seemed right. See __ya_

_Thanks to all those people who were constant reviewers. I love all of you!_


End file.
